


悔过

by sana_Gion



Category: Original characters - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 17:39:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19480786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sana_Gion/pseuds/sana_Gion
Summary: 不要浪费时间在不爱你的人身上，就算他曾爱过你。





	悔过

**他从未如此期望时间就此持续下去。**

## 

**断**

在终焉之刻他做了一个梦。

他瞧见金发的男性挽着“他”的手与“他”并肩。他听见他们的谈笑，那个人还是一如既往的有趣，拼着命想要把他逗失态，但我并不讨厌，他想，因为身边的“我”在笑。

**真好啊，他想。如果我也能这样…那我什么遗憾都没有了。**

恍然之间，他的手也被另一只温暖的手掌握住，他这才发现他的手因为抑郁已经变得 **枯瘦无比** 。他被突如起来的恐慌席卷，他想起那双冷漠的金色眼睛。

**于是他抽开了手。**

**就像那时一样。**

但他没有就此逃开，只是退开几步，再回头想要看清那个人。尽管我已经失去了与你同登彼岸的资格，他想，我还爱你，不是吗。就像，就像那时一样。

**可哪有什么梦中人。**

**与那时一样——**

**无论怎么看他面前的只是一堆毒虫而已，他们得意洋洋地啃噬着他枯瘦无比，一滴鲜血也榨不出来的手。**

他最后也被噩梦纠缠，在痛苦和悔恨之中结束了他短暂的一生。

##  **琉璃**

他真像琉璃一样透亮。

克拉莱特洛特斯站在门口，盯着眼睛半阖的奥瑞利安。

他没有为他突然的闯入而道歉。

事实上，奥瑞利安在与他在酒会上相遇后申请入境，资料完备，并且立即用一堆强硬的条款成为自己的客卿，克拉莱特洛特斯不得不对他的手腕表示佩服，但不代表他能够认同奥瑞利安。如果要形容奥瑞利安，他大概会以一种防守态势，评价他为“永不知足(Will never be satisfied)”。

**但情迷意乱不算在范畴内。**

克拉莱特洛特斯也无法描述他第一眼见到奥瑞利安的感受。几种想法同时蹦进了他的脑袋，有抗拒，有不满，但总有种直觉让他觉得他们的相遇是命中注定的互相吸引。

酒桌上他们互相推杯换盏，奥瑞利安和他一来一往，言语看着通透明了，克拉莱特洛特斯却总觉得他意有所指，那些话变作一片片柔软的羽毛，一下又一下地撩拨着他的心。

他决定为自己做一次命题的证明。他想，毕竟在酒会上和其他家主谈话太过无趣。

他需要一个契机——酒精总是个很好的挡箭牌，更何况他今年也不过二十岁，刚能开始喝酒。没有人会怀疑的，他撒完一个拙劣的谎之后这么对自己说。

奥瑞利安的眼睛漂亮得惊人。

若说在明亮的灯光下那是一块琉璃，那么现在它不再是了。

它像是蜜糖渐渐融化在了欲望的深渊里。那双眼睛里搅着、涌动着什么与他的本性相关的猛烈东西，然后转瞬即逝，让克拉莱特洛特斯猜不透，也不想看透。

我正是因此才被他吸引，他这样轻轻对自己说，感觉到身体又绞紧几分，有什么郁积的东西没法释放，让他难受得很，只好就着这姿势去揉奥瑞利安突出的蝴蝶骨。

克拉莱特洛特斯不敢牵他的手，尽管他对那双手相当中意，自然也不敢吻他，嘴唇只蜻蜓点水般地落在脸颊和额头上，亲吻的时候牙齿略略松动，悦耳的喘息从那薄唇间溜出来。他的腰还很僵硬，直直地随着挺动上下，整个人呈现出缩成一团的态势，像是一颗等待采摘的青涩果实。

奥瑞利安把他的脸掰正，让他紫罗兰色的眼睛和自己金色的眼睛对上，克拉莱特洛特斯觉得他有一瞬笑了一下。“睡火莲(Claretlotus)……”克拉莱特洛特斯以为他在唤自己的名字，黏糊糊地轻声答应，没想到听见奥瑞利安用那被欲望侵染的、低哑的声音在他耳边带着气音说，每吐出一个字都在他耳畔呼上带着甜酒气味的热气，熏得他脸颊变得滚烫，“我忘了……你应该不知道‘睡火莲’吧，那和你名字一模一样的花，嗯，你现在……就像是睡火莲盛开了一样。”

“……谢谢夸奖？”克拉莱特洛特斯被他莫名其妙的话弄得一头雾水，却听见奥瑞利安笑出声来。“第一次？没人和你说过……荒唐的话？”最后的措辞他考虑了许久，当克拉莱特洛特斯意识到他原本想说什么的时候脸一下涨得通红，这次不是因为奥瑞利安的动作了，“……混蛋！”他显然没接触过什么粗鲁的话，骂起人来软绵绵的，像是欲拒还迎一样无力。“你真的像那种花一样啊……娇贵……应该这么说吗？”奥瑞利安看来是对逗他上了瘾，“不过花和你比起来差远了，你更漂亮，更有意思，更值得被我喜欢。别这样害羞，对我们俩都不好。等、你别这样看我，我也是第一次，行了吧？放松…对……就这样，做得很好。”克拉莱特洛特斯被他夸奖得有了点胡作非为的底气，于是就摇着腰去吻奥瑞利安，他们彼此交换着呼吸，就像是真正地合为了一体。“我也是。”克拉莱特洛特斯瞪着他那双失了神的紫色眼睛，抓着奥瑞利安的手放在自己光洁的胸膛上，左胸口缓慢但又坚定地起伏，他握住奥瑞利安的手，几乎用那种极传统，现在看来仿佛也不失几分浪漫的方法确认自己的心意。奥瑞利安的手触着那起伏不安分地揉弄着克拉莱特洛特斯的胸脯，克拉莱特洛特斯的年龄尚且还算在男孩和男人交界，胸脯上还都是些柔软的肉，从未被谁触碰过的地方被揉捏出红色的指印，他却一点也不在乎，另一只垂着的手去扣着奥瑞利安空着的手，最后让奥瑞利安托着自己的脸交换一个湿漉漉的亲吻。

第二天晌午他们才悠悠转醒，奥瑞利安拥着克拉莱特洛特斯陷在一张大床上，他们互相凝视，绯红慢慢攀上克拉莱特洛特斯的脸颊，他显然对昨天一夜的疯狂深有感触。“克洛斯，”奥瑞利安把半个身子撑起来盯着他，“记得吗，我昨晚和你说过我打算这样叫你，这样你就不会搞错你和那种和你名字一样的花了，你也算同意了呢，我这样叫你你就夹得更紧一些，你很喜欢？”他脸上又挂上那种调笑的神情，克拉莱特洛特斯原以为奥瑞利安有过许多经历才会如此，实际上，奥瑞利安只是觉得这样逗他很有意思，而令人不齿的是自己也乐在其中，“你这……“他最终没能骂出口，只把那床被子往自己身上扯过去，并且无视了奥瑞利安的示好，但是他泛红的耳朵尖出卖了他。

**而现在那双琥珀色的眼几乎像是包着一团火。**

“我想我没必要被迫害至此，是吧，阿尔坎大人。”那双眼睛现在抬起来怒视着他。牢狱的条件不算是差，他那样子简直就如同堕落天使一般，身上沾上灰尘，脸上染上血迹，其实只差那么一点克拉莱特洛特斯就会忍不住解除他的囚禁。

**叫我名字。** 欲望在低语。

**既不是阿尔坎、也不是克拉莱特洛特斯，叫啊。**

求你了，叫 **那个名字** ，只有你才会叫的 **那个名字** 。

**可他没有。**

那双眼瞪得出了红血丝，血珀一般，他就那样怒视着克拉莱特洛特斯。

“我劝你死心，阿尔坎大人。我们已经……结束了。希望您好自为之。”奥瑞利安戴着镣铐站起来，向后靠着铁格子的墙，上面还有未干透的血迹，全部都蹭在他的囚服上。“我想我大概罪不至此？如果你不是来宣读我的罪状书的话，那还请回吧。”

**我明天会再来的。** 他默念。

自然是不舍，奥瑞利安说得没错，他们结束了。这是事实，但他爱着奥瑞利安，同样不假。奥瑞利安只消屈从一刻，就可以重新回到家族的偏房，做一个与世无争的受宠者，甚至连半个阿尔坎家都可以握在手里。

**但他没有。**

**他到最后都没有使他那高贵的头颅低下。**

**他是撑着铁栏杆死去的。嘴角还沾着些许血迹。**

他真像琉璃一般通透。

在被以谋杀罪逮捕之前，克拉莱特洛特斯只是那样凝视着奥瑞利安。

他吻去奥瑞利安嘴边的血，伸手去阖上他的双眼。

他原本还想牵起那双手。

但那双手紧紧抓着铁栏杆，怕是 **没有人能解开** 了。

克拉莱特洛特斯并非没有预见自己的终焉，他知道自己不过是落入了一个拙劣的圈套，而他尚且有机会离开，之后只把奥瑞利安当作他生命中的过客。他也许会爱上别人，他才二十岁，属于他的人生还没有结束。

**够了。**

他已经眼睁睁看着他的琉璃在他眼前摔成了碎片，他不能任凭风沙将它蚀成齑粉。

于是他就站在原地，覆上奥瑞利安那双僵硬的手，等待着幕后黑手的大驾光临。

他不后悔。

##  **系**

克拉莱特洛特斯穿过大宅的花园，那里有一个水池，原本是晚上用来反射星辰之影的，那是母亲和自己一同打算修筑的。那时候家里还有些下仆，自己和父亲母亲就那样静静地看着池子被慢慢挖空、又填上水，夜晚如镜面映出天穹。

他突然想找些睡火莲的种子来，就算在战争时期要想得到一些新鲜东西并不容易。奥瑞利安会替他想办法的，他想，这水池已经失去原本的效用了，他并没有学会占星术，相反地，他其他的魔法都能运用自如，尽管他并不喜欢 **这样** 。说到底，他的梦想早就在母亲被众人推向死亡的深渊的时候就像水泡一样破灭了，剩下的只有无尽的屈从。

争斗不会停止，所有人都是战争的牺牲品，从五年前东部一区开始向北境进军开始，那位死亡天使就降临在了这片土地上，不带一丝偏见地用它的力量一寸寸侵蚀着：北境东部被屠杀得一干二净、北境全境结界的建立、不断溢出的Elemegic、东部一区政变、西部三区和南部五区相继被魔女攻击……战争让所有人变得善于猜忌和怀疑，即便到了危难关头，西部三区和南部五区依然不愿与东部一区的新内阁对话，别说那些冥顽不灵的教宗和家主，其实就连克拉莱特洛特斯自己也不愿与那些人交往。他以前无法明白父亲为何如此急切地盼望自己学会那些无趣的魔法，但当自己被卷入那个漫长的阴谋之后，他那些想法彻底变成了不切实际的幻想：母亲的占星术再过精湛也无法抵挡住那些高层的猛毒；经过几年的拉锯后为了保护住整个家，父亲最后选择了自杀。克拉莱特洛特斯很清楚那些人的目的，魔法师内部亟需变革，保守派必须抓住现在这个清洗的时机才能够使他们摇摇欲坠的政权站得更加稳固，最开始被灭门的只是些连名字也不知道的小家族，后来连著名的伊格纳西欧家和并立的英格拉姆家以叛国的罪名被全部杀灭的时候，他知道，一切就像被绑上了不断向前滚动的车轮，什么也无法阻止上层的野心，也许这里最后会被缔造成一个帝国，而那些家主们最后还是把手伸向了星辰之子。

怀疑，无尽的怀疑。

酒会被过于频繁地举办，营造出纸醉金迷的腐朽之气，而比酒会更多的是数不尽的阴谋诡计，克拉莱特洛特斯知道，他必须表现得更加聪明才能保住自己，保住父亲赌上性命才保护的这个家。

他爱自由，但他也爱在这大宅里的岁月。

他常常午后去拜访奥瑞利安，或者说，闯入。

他看到眼睛半阖的奥瑞利安埋在自己给他准备的被褥里，有的时候在看着什么书，他听见响动也没有任何动作，像是看不见自己这个不速之客一样。克拉莱特洛特斯于是捧起奥瑞利安的脑袋，吻他的眼、睫毛，而后是唇。他放下矜持，率先把舌头探入奥瑞利安的口腔与他交缠，奥瑞利安很得要领地捏了克拉莱特洛特斯的后腰把他往床上带。克拉莱特洛特斯的腰渐渐地软下去，呼吸变得急促起来，他不满地顺着奥瑞利安的动作倒在床上。奥瑞利安趁此机会转过身去，把双腿挤进克拉莱特洛特斯的腿间，并且禁锢了他的双手。他并不急着脱去克拉莱特洛特斯的衣衫，只是静静地俯下身去亲吻，从发尖一路往下，并轻巧地解开了克拉莱特洛特斯华服上繁复的扣子，一路往下到心脏、腰侧、大腿内侧、还有白皙的脚背——他顺势把克拉莱特洛特斯的腿弯折到了最大限度。克拉莱特洛特斯没有挣扎，但仍有不满，但是手被奥瑞利安束住，想要表达什么却只是使自己的腰弹动两下。他立刻扁下嘴偏过头不去看奥瑞利安。奥瑞利安看着他这样子忽地笑起来，也松开了抓着克拉莱特洛特斯的手，然后他感觉自己被突然拉近，他们再次交换了一个湿漉漉的吻。克拉莱特洛特斯很喜欢他的脸和他的手，甚至为此颇为痴迷，至少奥瑞利安为他做扩张的时候他会不正常地兴奋起来，后穴一阵阵地紧缩挽留，他原以为克拉莱特洛特斯只是借着酒精撒疯，现在看来那一晚只是别有用心的安排；克拉莱特洛特斯喜欢凑近了的奥瑞利安，每次奥瑞利安把他抱起来就可以看见他的眼神变了样，从原本在欲海中沉浮的迷离一下子变得迷恋，如果他们彼此的心跳没有交织得如此紧密，那么他可以听到克拉莱特洛特斯的心脏开始漏拍，他可能会害羞地把脸埋到奥瑞利安的肩头或者胸膛上——他其实意外地容易害羞，但却可以为了自己变得如此沉醉，想到这里，奥瑞利安又开始觉得那一晚不是什么贵公子之间的游戏，而是真正的一见钟情。因此克拉莱特洛特斯在那次与他亲吻的时候格外谨慎，像是害怕被拒绝一样。何况只有真正的恋人才能够毫无芥蒂地接吻。

**奥瑞利安轻松地得出了这个结论：他们一见钟情，他们彼此相爱。**

今天的克拉莱特洛特斯面对奥瑞利安炽热的注视变得格外主动，让奥瑞利安大吃一惊，就这样给了克拉莱特洛特斯主动坐起来跨坐在他身上的机会。

他们之间的情事更像是一场轻松的游戏，像是两个人都努力让彼此在情爱里溺死一样。两个溺水者，在名为爱的浮木上不断索求彼此。克拉莱特洛特斯抓着奥瑞利安的手向下伸去，当触到那个熟悉的地方的时候奥瑞利安几乎吓了一跳，“你……”

“我自己做了、扩张什么的，但是只有……一半。”克拉莱特洛特斯偏过脸藏起自己的表情，“原来不是这样的，你知道……”奥瑞利安没让他的话说完，他理解自己的恋人，就算已经鼓起勇气面对，也不一定能变得完全坦诚，他忧郁的十六岁在他身上留下了无法抹去的痕迹，让他偶尔像个粘人的孩子，天真地向他寻求慰藉。

他明白。

于是他把手指探进那个熟悉的地方，奶与蜜的迦南地，他想，另一只手覆上克拉莱特洛特斯的腰，感受他肌肉的颤抖。他就像正把玩一个做工精巧的木偶，自己的一动一静都可以牵动他的感受。克拉莱特洛特斯双眼半闭着，眯起来向下看着奥瑞利安，像只慵懒的猫，他努力地吐着气不让自己发出什么声音，克拉莱特洛特斯喜欢安静，就算是现在，他也不会让他自己的愉悦破坏了这氛围。

奥瑞利安由着他去，一会等他放过自己的下唇，等自己和他再次黏糊糊地缠在一起，他就会发现去咬自己的下唇是一个多么情色的选择，红透了的果实啊，谁不想咬一口呢。

他缓慢地抽动着手指，只有一根，不紧不慢地搅动，其实他早就找到那个熟悉的地方，那个打开所有东西的开关，但只是去刮蹭，不去刺激，这让克拉莱特洛特斯不知如何是好，他的表情变得迷离又无措，大腿内侧开始打着颤，脚趾偶尔蜷起偶尔松开，他很想要求奥瑞利安给自己一个痛快，但也不想让他的、骨节分明的手离开自己哪怕一刹那。

奥瑞利安细细打量此刻的克拉莱特洛特斯，就像拆一个精巧的礼物盒，你必须欣赏了包装和缎带之后才舍得拆开。

现在，他要开始拆礼物了。

如克拉莱特洛特斯所愿，奥瑞利安终于放进了第二根手指，然后是第三根，但没有别的动作，只是把那里撑开，有些凉，克拉莱特洛特斯想，他有些疑惑地盯着奥瑞利安。

下一刻他就被巨物贯穿，来不及准备，一声变了调的尖叫从他没闭紧的嘴巴里溜出来，他的眼泪立刻落下来，太过强烈的感觉一下子冲到脑子里，让他想化成一滩。

奥瑞利安确实存了心在捉弄他，他的腰失了力，偏偏奥瑞利安也没有扶着他的腰，他最后狠狠摔到奥瑞利安身上，体内的每一寸都被碾过，他的嘴微微张开，涎液从嘴角溢出滴落，把唇润得闪着水光。

奥瑞利安于是去摘取熟透了的果实，克拉莱特洛特斯身下的感觉越来越清晰，不知是体内的东西在涨大还是自己下意识的夹紧里面的东西。奥瑞利安把他脸上的泪痕也给吻去。

“疼吗？”他不怀好意地问。

克拉莱特洛特斯没有回答，等到适应后轻轻摇晃自己的腰，开始只是晃动，后来是将自己支起来然后再狠狠摔下去，奥瑞利安看着他的泪继续流下来，喉咙里发出不明不白的抽噎和呜咽，每当内里紧缩时更甚。

这确实太过了。

克拉莱特洛特斯是个聪明的人，只要是在奥瑞利安面前，他嘴上不敢说的，通通拿身体去试。

他们同时获得释放，克拉莱特洛特斯彻底脱了力，但还是用最后一丝力气把自己撑起来，然后睡在奥瑞利安身侧。

他身上几乎是乱七八糟，被弄得乱七八糟又被汗水浸湿的头发，脸上残留着泪痕还有射上的白浊，经他的动作蹭在丝绸床单上又蹭回脸上，变成闪着水光的一大片；锁骨和胸口全是奥瑞利安的杰作，腹部和腿的光景可以说是淫靡。

奥瑞利安于是把他拥进自己怀中，把被褥盖在他到身上。这时窗帘被风掀开一道缝，阳光透过那缝隙洒进来，窥视着整间屋子。

走开，别看他，就算你是太阳的神奥萝拉也不行，因为他是我一个人的花。奥瑞利安有些傻气又认真地在克拉莱特洛特斯耳畔低语，他是说给这朵盛放的睡火莲听的。

##  **离**

“克洛斯，我们逃走好吗？”奥瑞利安一反常态，进了他的办公室。可以原谅，克拉莱特洛特斯想，奥瑞利安是可以拥有特权的。他是第一个由自己亲自邀约的舞伴，自己重要的爱人，他们在偌大的房间里一起走过一步又一步，月光洒在黑色大理石的地板上作一层淡金色的地毯，让上面的星光更加闪亮几分。他们共同演绎这场仲夏时分的氤氲之梦。

“逃跑啊，就、你和我。没有别人，别人不会知道，你想去哪都行，我们到没有战争的地方去，我们回家。”奥瑞利安继续说着，也不管克拉莱特洛特斯的权杖是不是已经掉在了地上，他有没有一改往日的表情，还是已经无法控制自己的情绪。

这里就是我家，你这个外乡人。

克拉莱特洛特斯没有意识到自己把心中所想毫无保留地喊了出来，奥瑞利安显然也有些被吓到，但还是耐着性子想走上前去安慰几近崩溃的克拉莱特洛特斯。

“不要过来，走开！”他痛苦地大叫，其实他多么想和奥瑞利安一起逃走，但他看到了父亲死前的绝望，他知道他必须保护住这个家，十六岁不该是个顺从孩童任性的年纪，他无法违抗早就决定好的事情。“你怎么可以！你怎么可以冒犯我的父亲！我怎么可以离开这里？”他捂住脸，才发现眼泪早就把脸糊了个遍，屋子里只听得见权杖从梯级上滚下的声音，奥瑞利安没有话可以说，他第一次这样愣住了，往日的游刃有余一丝也不剩。

 **外乡人** ，他说我是外乡人。

他的心里好像有一百万个声音在嗤笑，什么一见钟情，什么真爱不朽，全被那一句怒骂给劈得粉碎。阿尔坎少爷，他想起他们第一次见面的酒会，克拉莱特洛特斯带着他不顾身边人的目光早早从会场溜到了自己的官邸，以天真烂漫又不容拒绝的姿态向他表白，现在看来，这一切都是一场 **骗局** 。

好啊，他冷笑着，外乡人是吗？阿尔坎？嗯？

“你是看不到那些家主们的虎视眈眈吗？阿尔坎大人，你注定要溃败了，你现在连保护自己也做不到，何必急着保护你父亲的家？明明他在去世的时候家里已经什么都不剩了？你从来就没听过你父亲的话，我有哪一个字说错了吗？你的父亲若不是想让你离开这里活下去，他何必自己站出来变成众矢之的？”

“你不过是个不听人劝告的小孩而已，不懂退缩也不懂放弃，自以为成为殉道者，最后死在阴湿之地，没有人会记得你。”

“何必编这样一个高明的骗局来骗我？”他气得发抖，声音冷冽得像寒冬的风。

 **“我们结束了。”** 他冷笑，转身走出办公室。

也许奥瑞利安不晓得，他的克洛斯——曾经是他的克洛斯，现在应该改口叫阿尔坎大人了，从十六岁坐上这把交椅之后就再也没这样崩溃过，当他冷笑着说出那番话的时候，克拉莱特洛特斯的眼睛失去了光彩。

**但他转过身去，再也看不到了。**

##  **终**

他坐在东部一区的审判庭外。

他原以为自己会被剥夺星辰之子的身份而后被当街处死，然而那些家主不怀好意地把自己移交给了东部一区处置。克拉莱特洛特斯不敢奢求任何人的原谅，这一切因他而起，自然应该以他为终点。

于是他看着艾丽卡走向他，带着内阁的众人，于是他挺起胸膛来，接受最后的宣判。

真是讽刺，奋力守护自己的家，最后却要客死他乡。奥瑞利安说得一点没错，自己只是个不听人劝告的小孩。

“我原谅你。”那双海蓝宝石一样的眼睛低垂下来，“这毕竟……”她没能说下去，不过克拉莱特洛特斯知道她将要说什么。

“克拉莱特洛特斯，阿尔坎家曾经的少主。”

“我决定将你流放到远离大陆的岛屿上。”

“现在把手放在我的剑上来，宣下誓言，再也不被容许踏上这块土地一步。”

他几乎要崩溃地大哭，一切都没有如他所愿，连最后他们也无法同登彼岸，这真是多么悲怆又多么讽刺。

他于是用手握住剑的尖，看着自己的血是怎样流下来，打湿地毯和他的囚服。

他后悔过。

白发的半魔女把他送到岛上，临别前拿出一个耳坠。

“他的东西，”被称作蘇芳的男性垂下眼睛来说，“流放者……得打上标记。”

耳坠是特制的，带的针很细，似乎就是为了让耳洞闭合衔住耳坠才这样设计的。金黄色的绣球花，奥瑞利安的东西，他想，聊以慰藉。于是他摘下自己的耳坠，换上囚人的标记。


End file.
